Worse Things
by Last-of-DES-ELUSE
Summary: Sena likes Hiruma. Hiruma likes Sena. Neither will tell the other. A meeting with Death changes a perspective. Bad summary, but oh well. Rated for possible future chapters. AUish
1. Chapter 1

_Worse Things_

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, and it's one of the few mangas I like that I don't want to own. How odd…

Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sena could never figure out where and how Hiruma got the information to blackmail so many people. Nor could he figure out why Hiruma decided not to blackmail Mamori to get out of ice skating. The team manager had rented out an ice skating area in celebration of the Deimon Devil Bat's win at the Christmas Bowl, much to the surprise and delight of _most_ of the team. Hiruma, on the other hand, seemed more inclined towards having a huge party in the clubhouse and getting dead drunk. Mamori would not hear of it, and between her and the team, he had been convinced (somehow) to board the bus to the ice skating.  
Sena was sitting at the back of the bus, the blonde demon himself sitting in front of him. Sena stared at the golden hair on the back of Hiruma's head. His hair was so soft looking… not that he'd actually have the guts to actually feel it. And his ears were so enchanting…  
Of course, that wasn't the only thing about the gun-toting demon that was enchanting. For starters, (And Sena blushed as he thought this,) he was_ hot_. Especially when he was wearing his football gear. Sena loved how each and every movement was precise and direct, as if he had planned it out exactly. Everything was carefully plotted, and always came out in his favor, no matter what. He was completely confident in everything, and took 'no' from nobody.  
"SENA!" Monta shouted in his hear, waking him with a start from his dazed reverie.  
"Wh-what?" he asked, rubbing his ears.  
"Well?" Monta asked expectantly. "Are you gonna tell Mamori about-" he dropped his voice, "-being Eyeshield all this time?"  
Sena noted that Hiruma's ear twitched, a sure-fire sign that he was listening.  
"Umm…" Sena knew he was he had to tread carefully here. "I had planned to, but I'm not sure how to tell her."  
Monta nodded. "Yeah, that would be a Maxi-shock, wouldn't it?" He shrugged. "But what's wrong with just telling her right-out that 'Hey! I'm Eyeshield 21!'?"  
"You wanna give the damn manager a heart attack?" Hiruma cut in. Turning around, he jabbed a finger at Sena."If you're gonna tell her, make sure you give her _all_ the facts! I'd rather not have my manual labor running off because she thought I was torturing you into something." He turned back around in his seat and resumed typing on his laptop. Sena and Monta shared a frightened look, then said no more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hiruma typed furiously on his computer, calculating the different scenarios of the damn pipsqueak revealing his identity to the damn manager.

Scenario 1: Mamori would pass out from shock. Not impossible.  
Scenario 2: Mamori would attempt to kill Hiruma, or at least seriously maim him. Quite possible.  
Scenario 3: Mamori would be fine with it and not care. That would happen the same time Hiruma would be admitted into Heaven.  
Scenario 4: Mamori demands explanation, gets mad at Hiruma, but lets it blow over. That would probably be best case scenario.  
Scenario 5: Mamori falls for "Notre Dame" hero.  
Subconsciously, Hiruma placed this in the mental file "Worst case scenarios" and thought no more about it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Finally, they reached a snow sport resort. Mamori rented out their reserved ice-skating pond, and everyone started getting their skates on.  
"Mamori?" Sena asked, peering at the ice. "I thought we were going to an ice-skating _rink._"  
"It's so much prettier out here though!" Mamori replied, fussing over everyone's jackets, excluding Hiruma. The blonde demon, for all his opposition to going ice-skating, was moving smoothly around the lake. Sena watched as the object of his desire pulled off a figure eight… backwards. Sena shook his head in wonderment. How did he do it all?  
"Alright guys, you can go skate now!" Mamori told them. Sena stayed behind with Mamori as the rest of the team charged out onto the ice. It was time to tell Mamori the truth.  
"H-hey, Mamori?" he asked as she began to put on her own skates.  
"Yes Sena? What is it?" Mamori looked up at him.  
"Um, I have something to tell you." Argh, Sena thought, why is this so hard?  
"What is it?" Mamori repeated, putting on her protective big sister face. "Is something wrong?"  
"Well, actually…" Sena took a deep breath, "I'mreallyEyeshield21I'msorryfornottellingyoubutIreallywantedtoplaypleasedon'tbemad!"  
Mamori stood there for a second, trying to untangle Sena's sentence. When she did, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  
"Wait… you-_you're Eyeshield_?!" she gaped. "But… I thought…" Her eyes furrowed in confusion, then narrowed angrily and summed it up in one word.  
"HIRUMA!"  
She turned around and stormed out onto the ice, ignoring Sena's explanations of how he had_ wanted_ to play football, (Even if it had been Hiruma's idea in the first place!)  
"Hiruma! I know you did_ not_ make Sena play football all this time!" Mamori shouted at Hiruma, who skated towards them.  
"Yeah? And what if I did, damn manager?" Hiruma laughed, pulling up in front of her. The rest of the team was watching now, and Sena tried frantically to explain things to Mamori. The team manager, however, was beyond pacifying.  
"I told you that you weren't allowed to spread your evil reach to him!" she yelled, stamping her foot on the ice.  
"Since when do I listen to you, damn manager?" Hiruma snapped back.  
"I can't believe you! Ensnaring this poor kid in your plots!  
"Haven't you seen the legs on that kid? He's solid gold, and you would've had him running on the sidelines!"  
"Well at least I don't bully him into doing my dirty work like you do!"  
"He _likes_ playing football! Did you ever think to _ask_ the damn pipsqueak?"  
"Actually, Mamori, I do-" Sena tried to cut in, but the two paid no attention.  
"You jerk! How dare you say that!"  
"What're ya gonna do about it, damn manager?"  
The two kept bickering. Monta skated/stumbled over to Sena.  
"So… you told Mamori?" he asked.  
"Yeah… I didn't think she'd take it this badly…" They watched as the battle progressed; Hiruma whipped out his machine guns, Mamori brought out her gun-proof broom, Hiruma flaunted his Threat Book, Mamori exercised her power as a discipline committee member  
Finally, Mamori shouted, "I can't _stand_ you!" stomping her foot hard, turning around and storming off the ice into the nearest public lodge.  
"Feh," Hiruma muttered, turning away. Sena, Monta, and the rest of the Devil Bats let out a relieved sigh that they did not know they had been holding. For one second, everything was silent.  
…  
CRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!  
The ice under Hiruma abruptly cracked, weakened by the stress and weight, and by Mamori's stomping. Hiruma had about a second to register his surprised before he was dunked into the freezing water of the pond.  
"Hiruma!" Someone (Sena could have sworn it was his own voice,) shouted. Immediately, there was a clamoring from the team, trying to get close enough to the hole to help Hiruma without breaking more ice.  
Hiruma's head broke the surface, gasping both for air and at the frigidness of the water. He tried to cling to some ice, but his wet fingers slid across the cold surface. The skates on his feet were dragging him down, deeper into the freezing water. Dimly, he heard his teammates shouting on the ice, and tried to pull off his skates unsuccessfully. His body began to numb within the cold waters, but he kept struggling limply to rise to the surface. Freezing water flooded his lungs, and everything began to darken. He vaguely noticed being grabbed and pulled upwards before he lost conciseness completely.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sena looked on, horrified, as the Hah brothers pulled Hiruma out of the water while being held off the ice by Kurita. The team carried him off the ice to a bench on the side of the lake.  
"Is he ok?" Kurita asked anxiously as Yukimitsu checked his pulse and breathing.  
"No," Yukimitsu answered bluntly. "His pulse is slow and irregular… and he's stopped breathing." He looked at the team. "Who knows CPR?"  
Sena stepped forward. "I do."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hiruma stared at the room he was standing in, completely and utterly baffled.  
He was standing in the American Football Clubhouse, complete with casino and Cerberus' dog house. However, everything was very, very, _very_ quiet. No warm breeze floating through the window, no kids yelling outside. Just dead silence.  
"What the fuck?" Hiruma asked the empty room. His voice echoed back to him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" He blinked.  
"That was weird…" he muttered.  
"Well, that's what happens when you die!" his echo threw back at him. He took a step back, startled. His shadow detached itself from the wall in front of him and shaped itself into a mirror image of Hiruma, wearing a black hoodie and gray jeans. The real Hiruma frowned.  
"Who the hell are you?" he demanded of the apparition. The fake Hiruma grinned, displaying every pointed white tooth in his mouth.  
"I'm Death," laughed the imposter. "Pleased to meet you, Yoichi Hiruma."  
For once, Hiruma was stunned into silence. When he finally got use of his voice back, he asked warily, "And what are you doing here?"  
Death shrugged. "Just wanted to chat. Technically, you're dead, but by _my_ watch," he said, whipping out a strange, many-faced watch, "you've still got some time left. A good chunk of it, actually. I just wanted to make sure that you live it to the fullest. I hate people who die, then complain about how little they did when they were alive. It drives me crazy!"  
Hiruma raised one eyebrow. "And what is wrong with the way I live?"  
Death continued talking as if he hadn't heard Hiruma. "You know what people complain about the most?"  
"Enlighten me."  
"Love." Death rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Of all things, love!"  
"I still don't see what this has to do with me," snapped Hiruma.  
"Oh, you know." Death grinned maliciously. "You know exactly what this has to do with you. If you want to do something before I really come to get you, you'd better make a move fast. You're not the only fish in the sea, you know.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiruma replied with an air of indifference.  
"Aw, you're just in denial." Death replied. "You know you like the kid; if you don't do something about it, his infatuation with you may disappear."  
Hiruma tried in vain to hide his curiosity. "What infatuation? You mean that damn pipsqueak has an infatuation with me?"  
Death laughed again, using Hiruma's high cackle. "See? Even when you're trying to deny it, you end up admitting that you like the kid!"  
Hiruma scowled irritably. "I do not like that damn pipsqueak!" he snapped angrily.  
"Yeah? Then why are you being so defensive, huh?" Death retorted smartly. Hiruma glared.  
"I don't need to defend myself, because it isn't true!" he growled.  
"Right." Death replied sarcastically. "If it isn't true, then how come you stare at his ass when he's not looking?"  
"That's-"  
"And how come you have so many pictures of him in your wallet?"  
"How do you-"  
"And what about that kiss you gave him while he was asleep during the Death March?"  
"Now THAT'S-"  
"And what about those dreams?" Death teased. "You know, the ones where he-"  
"Enough!" Hiruma shouted, his face red. "I get it. I like the kid, I know. I _still_ don't know where you're going with this!"  
Death rolled his eyes. "I'm saying he likes you too. But if you don't get a move on, he might drift away."  
Hiruma scoffed. "Yeah, like I'd let that happen."  
Death shook his head. "You may be able to control people, but it's a lot harder to control their hearts."  
"Meh, I'll think about it." Hiruma was about to add something else when a pain like a lead weight hitting his stomach knocked the wind out of him. He doubled over, gasping as he felt his body become frigid with cold. He looked at Death.  
"What's… going on?" He wheezed. Death checked his multi-facetted watch again.  
"Looks like it's time for you to go back," he commented as casually as if he was mentioning the weather.  
"Back… where?" Hiruma gasped, his vision beginning to fade, the clubhouse dissolving before his eyes.  
"Why, to life, of course," Death said. Before Hiruma lost sight completely, he saw his reflection change to a skeleton in a hooded cloak with glowing blue eyes. "I look forward to what you have to tell me when I come to collect you for the last time."  
Then Hiruma found himself spiraling back to reality.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The first thing Hiruma notice as he regained consciousness was the warm mouth pressed against his own, forcing air in and out of his lungs, and then the warm hands pushing against his chest to help him exhale the stale air and cough up the water he had swallowed. There was a happy shout, followed by a voice that Hiruma recognized as Kurita's.  
"He's breathing! He's alive!" Kurita shouted joyfully. Dazed, tired, and feeling ill, Hiruma opened his eyes to see Sena's worried face moving away from his own. He blinked, looking Sena straight in the eye. He tried to say something, anything, to comfort the worried face in front of him, but all he could manage was a harsh cough. Another voice, probably Yukimitsu, spoke hurriedly.  
"Quick, help him up so he doesn't choke!" Hiruma felt a lot of hands pushing him into a sitting position. He noted that he was still outside next to the lake, lying on a bench. He coughed harshly again, feeling bile and lake water rise in his throat. He tried to swallow it back down, but only succeeded in choking himself. Sena put his hand on his back and started rubbing soothingly, and Hiruma let himself be sick.  
After he got most of the pond water out of his system, he felt himself fading back out.  
"Hiruma?" Sena asked worriedly. "Hiruma?!"  
"Shut up, damn pipsqueak, I'm fine," Hiruma muttered before he fell back to sleep. The team stared at him.  
"We had better get him inside."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The team had carried Hiruma into the nearby lodge, cleaned him up, and put him into a bed in one of the spare rooms. They ran into Mamori on the way in and explained to her what had happened. The poor girl had been frantically upset, since "Even Hiruma doesn't deserve to be dumped in an icy pond!"  
After they got her to calm down, they agreed that someone should watch Hiruma until he woke up. Sena volunteered…  
And now he was sitting in alone in a room with the sleeping Hiruma.  
He glanced over at the slumbering demon and sighed. Really, he felt it was his fault that Hiruma had gone under the ice. He should have  
explained it better to Mamori, so she wouldn't have gotten mad at Hiruma. Then the ice wouldn't have been so strained, and…  
Sena shook his head and sighed again. Great, he had almost gotten his super-secret crush killed. But then again, he _had_ been the one to give Hiruma CPR… and when that didn't work, mouth to mouth.  
Sena blushed. Technically, he had kissed the older boy, even if it was to get him breathing again. And it felt so good, so _right_, to have his lips on Hiruma's…  
Sena stood up and walked over to the bed where Hiruma was resting and stood there, looking at the blonde-haired object of his desire. He glanced nervously at the door, then back to the older boy lying on the bed. If no one came in, and if Hiruma didn't wake up, then maybe…  
Sena leaned over, took a deep breath, and pressed his lips against Hiruma's. Hiruma's hand shot out and hooked around Sena's waist, pulling him down onto the bed as he gave a startled "Mmph!" against Hiruma's lips. His wide eyes met those of the other's, which were open and smirking triumphantly.  
'He was awake the whole time!' Sena realized with a start. He went bright red with embarrassment, trying to struggle out of the older boy's grip, but Hiruma kept a firm hold on him. It was then that Sena realized-  
Hiruma was kissing him back. Kissing_ him_ back. Kissing!  
Sena was so shocked by this that he almost didn't notice Hiruma using his tongue to part his lips. He opened his mouth, granting the blonde boy entrance. Hiruma let his tongue explore Sena's mouth for a minute before removing it from Sena's mouth to let the younger boy breathe.  
Sena stared, bewildered and breathless at Hiruma, who just smirked back.  
"W-wh-why'd you do that?" Sena asked as he caught his breath. Hiruma's smirk grew.  
"Just returning the favor from earlier, damn chibi," Hiruma muttered, giving Sena a little kiss on the cheek.  
Sena blinked, unsure of how to answer. "Um, you're welcome…" He replied, and then added, "Hiruma? Can you let me up now?"  
"No." the blonde demon replied, pulling Sena closer. "I'm much more comfortable where I am now."  
Sena sighed, but this time it was more a sigh of contentment than one of resignation. He smiled and snuggled up next to Hiruma. There could be worse things.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Has potential to go further, but I won't unless I'm prompted. So…

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Worse Things_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hiruma sat in the clubhouse, lazily cleaning one of his many guns, popping his gum casually and thinking. Now that his last football season was over, he had to find something else to do with his free time at and after school. He also needed to find replacements on the team for Kurita, Musashi, and himself on the team. He sighed. One of the things he really, _really,_ hated about the school was the co-curricular activity set-up. The fact that seniors weren't allowed to participate in the sports was a killer to Hiruma.  
Ah well. Even with the damn school policy's restrictions, the Deimon Devil Bats had kicked major ass at the Christmas Bowl with a team that had only one year's worth of practice. And that wasn't the only good thing about it…  
The door to the clubhouse opened, and someone stepped in. Without looking up from his gun, Hiruma said, "You're late, damn chibi."  
Sena blushed. "Sorry, but I got held up by a bunch of girls asking for my autograph. I had to beat them off with a stick!"  
Hiruma looked up sharply. "Girls?" he asked, voice taking on a dangerous tone. "And they _only _wanted your autograph?" He cocked the gun. Sena sighed.  
"Yes, Hiruma, they just wanted my autograph. I told them that I was already late for a meeting concerning next year's team, and they let me pass after a minute." Sena walked over to the older boy, pulled the gun out of his hand and placed it on the table. "You don't need to kill anyone, because no one was hitting on me." He sat down on Hiruma's lap and let the older boy wrap his arms around him. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
Hiruma didn't answer for a moment, then sighed. "You're aware that next year, Kurita, Musashi, and I won't be able to play. That leaves the Devil Bats short one linebacker, one quarterback, one kicker, and one team captain. So first off, I'm appointing you the new team captain."  
Sena looked up at the older boy, shocked. "What? But I've only been here for one year! I-" Hiruma silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.  
"You were here for the longest, next to Kurita, Musashi and I," he said firmly, "And I know most of the team will listen to you, because they respect your ability and the fact you've grown a backbone." He grinned. "And if they don't listen to you, you know who to call, right?"  
"And where will you be all this time?" Sena demanded. "You still have one more year here, after all. And you can't be _that _busy with schoolwork!"  
"Don't worry, damn chibi. I'll still be around to help you get used to being in charge." Hiruma muttered. "I'm not about to just abandon you."  
Sena grinned. "I know you wouldn't. After all," he said, giving Hiruma a kiss on the cheek, "I doubt you could find a replacement."  
Hiruma scoffed. "And you'd be able to find one for me?"  
Sena smiled and snuggled up in Hiruma's lap. "Never." They sat like that for awhile, Hiruma gently petting Sena's hair. Finally, Sena broke the silence.  
"Hey Hiruma?"  
"Hn?"  
"When are we going to tell the rest of the team?"  
"…" When Hiruma didn't answer, Sena twisted his neck to look at his boyfriend. Hiruma was staring at the wall opposite of them, as if there was something very interesting written on it. He sighed.  
"You know we have to tell them sometime." Sena pointed out, and Hiruma scowled.  
"I don't see why." He replied, making a face that was the closest he ever came to pouting. Sena shook his head.  
"They deserve to know. And besides, you know that someone will find out eventually." He looked curiously at the older boy. "Why don't you want anyone to find out, anyway?"  
"…" Hiruma reached over to the card table and grabbed a paper from the top of a stack. He handed it to Sena, who looked over it curiously. He looked back at Hiruma.  
"What's this?"  
"The list of current players, their strengths and weaknesses, and what they need to improve on." Hiruma stood, holding on to Sena so he wouldn't fall. "You'll need it if you're gonna run the team properly." Without another word, he walked out of the clubhouse.  
Sena didn't even try to follow. When Hiruma didn't want to talk about something, there was no way of convincing him to say anything about it. That was one thing he had learned, being his boyfriend.  
Sena walked out of the clubhouse, looking over the paper Hiruma had given him. He had gotten down to Monta's name when he heard a voice behind him.  
"So! How long has this been going on, huh?"  
Sena nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around to see Sazuna grinning cheekily at him.  
"Oh, hi Sazuna." He said, calming his heart down. "You startled me."  
"I noticed." Sazuna raised an eyebrow. "So seriously, how long has this been going on?" Sena saw little red warning lights go off.  
"Uh, how long has what been going on?" Sazuna rolled her eyes.  
"Don't play dumb with me, Sena. Every proper Yaoi / shonen-ai fangirl has gay-dar, and mine goes off every time I see you and Hiruma together." She smirked. "So how long have you been going out?"  
Sena stared at her, mouth dropped open. "B-but- how did you…?"  
Sazuna's smirk grew. "I didn't. I acted on a hunch and got my answer. So you _are_ going out! I knew it!"  
Sena could have slapped himself for how easily he had gotten tricked. Well, there was nothing he could do now, and besides, Sazuna wouldn't tell anyone if he asked her not to, right? "Yes, we're going out."  
Sazuna gave a shonen-ai fangirl squeal. "I knew it!" she repeated. "Go on, tell me how it happened!"  
Sena couldn't believe how easily the story was coming out. "Well, it started that day Hiruma fell through the ice…"

-Flashback-

Sena waited until the older man had fallen asleep before he tried to disentangle himself from Hiruma's arms. He had just managed to do that and sit back down on the chair next to the bed when the team walked back in. He heaved an inward sigh of relief at his close call.  
"Has he woken up yet?"  
"Yeah, just a little while ago…" Sena searched his brain for something to say. "He said he was fine, then went back to sleep."  
Musashi frowned worriedly. "Are you sure he's okay?" he asked. "Sometimes he pretends to be fine when he's not."  
Sena was about to reply when another voice beat him to it. "I said I'm fine, and I fuckin' mean it." Everyone turned to look at Hiruma, who was sitting up in bed and looking at them all. He raised an eyebrow. "What? You look as if you've just seen a ghost." He pulled off the covers and stood up. "I assume you guys are done skating?"  
With the tone of voice he had, it was impossible to say no. They boarded the bus and began the drive back to school. Hiruma slept in the back for the whole ride, waking promptly as they reached their destination.  
Everyone began to head back home, until only Hiruma and Sena were left. Hiruma disappeared into the clubhouse, leaving Sena outside, torn. He should probably head home, but he wanted to make sure Hiruma was alright. And he wanted to know exactly what Hiruma had meant by that kiss.  
Finally, he decided to go see Hiruma. He opened the door of the clubhouse and stepped in. He wasn't surprised to see that Hiruma was sitting in his usual spot, busy with something on his laptop. The lights were off, and the glow from the computer threw strange shadows over Hiruma's face, hiding his eyes. The older boy didn't even seem to notice that he had walked into the room.  
Sena walked around to him and peered over his shoulder. He was startled to find that Hiruma was playing Spider Solitaire.  
"Didn't expect that, did you, damn chibi?" Hiruma asked, making Sena jump. He looked at the blonde demon, but he hadn't taken his attention off the screen. A series of electronic beeps signaled his win, and he shut the laptop. Light from the lamppost outside streamed in the window, giving the older boy a surreal look as he stood half in shadow, half in a dim light. "Why're you still here?"  
"I- ah, you see-" Sena stuttered, caught off guard by the sudden question. "I uh, wanted to make sure you were ok."  
Hiruma made a noise in the back of his throat. Sena couldn't tell if it was one of annoyance or disappointment. "We've been over this already. I'm fine, fuckin' chibi." He put his laptop in a bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Is that it?"  
"N-no…"  
Hiruma gave him a piercing look. "Out with it."  
"Why?"  
Hiruma looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "'Why' what?"  
Sena pressed onward with a sudden wave of courage. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked. "Why were you acting that way?" Is it a cruel joke? He added in his mind.  
Hiruma looked at him for a moment, saying nothing. His voice was unreadable, and his eyes had a strange look in them. Sena fidgeted nervously. Finally, Hiruma began to smirk just a little.  
"I was worried you wouldn't have the guts to ask, damn chibi," he chuckled, "but I guess you've finally grown a backbone." He sat down again. "I kissed you because I wanted to get to you before anyone else did. And because I didn't seem to be the only one who wanted it," he added, smirking at how red Sena got at this comment. "Why don't you tell me why _you_ kissed me?"  
"Uh, um-" Sena stuttered, thrown by this turn of events.  
Hiruma frowned as Sena mumbled something intelligible. "What was that?"  
"I like you and I think you're hot and sexy and smart and amazing and IthinkI'minlovewithyou!" Sena finally blurted out, his words running together. Hiruma seemed to understand right off the bat though. With a few swift strides, he was standing right in front of Sena.  
"Is that so?" he asked the younger, (And now terrified,) boy. "And just what do you love about me?"  
'Oh my God, he's toying with me now!' Sena thought. Aloud, he could only fumble through his words. "I- I- l-love um, th-the-"  
Hiruma watched as he tried to stutter out a coherent sentence, fumbling over the simplest words and completely butchering the more complex ones. Before Sena could put his stuttering together into a complete thought, though, Hiruma abruptly reached out and pulled Sena by his shoulder into a long, crushing kiss. When they finally paused for a second, Hiruma whispered against Sena's lips; "Damn chibi, you talk too much," then kissed him again.  
Sena let Hiruma take him along with the kiss, thinking. 'Hiruma's right,' he decided. 'It doesn't matter what we say. It's the feeling…' His thought abruptly cut off as Hiruma pulled them closer together. The feeling of being so close to someone was heaven to Sena, and he let Hiruma know with a small moan of happiness. Hiruma's deft fingers traced lines across Sena's back, as if reluctant to place themselves between the two boys. Hiruma sat down in a chair, pulling Sena onto his lap, making Sena _very _aware of the bulge in the older boy's pants. And then-

-End Flashback!- (A/N: You all hate me now… yes?)

Sazuna put her hands over her mouth in surprise, eyes wide. "Oh my God, you guys had _sex_?" she gasped. "I didn't think Hiruma would move _that_ quickly!"  
"Uh, actually…" Sena started, turning bright red with embarrassment, "we didn't. I got scared because I didn't know what was happening and asked him to stop."  
This shocked Sazuna even more. "And he actually _listened_?!" she gaped.  
"Yeah. He said he wouldn't go any further than what I wanted." He smiled a little. "He's actually really nice about it…"  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Sazuna cut in. "You're saying that you've been dating him, _Hiruma_, for almost a month, and you haven't even had sex?"  
"Y-yes…" Sena stuttered. "Is that a problem?"  
"That poor, poor man," Sazuna muttered, shaking her head a little. "Sena, don't you know about sexual tension?"  
Sena did not like the way this conversation was going. "Not… really…" he replied slowly. "Why?"  
Sazuna shook her head again. "Sexual tension will make people irritable because they can't focus on anything other than what's in their pants," she explained, "And if you're not careful, Hiruma might suffer from it."  
Sena thought for a moment. "Hiruma doesn't seem any more irritable than he usually, is… but he has disappeared into the shower rooms every now and then…"  
"That poor man," Sazuna repeated. "Probably taking cold showers 'cause he's so turned on by you…"  
Sena went bright red again. "Well, I don't know… You promise you won't tell anyone about this, right?"  
"About you and Hiruma going out, or about your complete lack of a sex life?"  
Sena sighed. "About us going out. Hiruma doesn't want anyone to know just yet."  
Sazuna raised an eyebrow. "Any reason in particular?"  
Sena shrugged. "Not one that he'd tell me."  
"Hm. I'll see if I can find out anything," Sazuna said thoughtfully. "I wonder what would make the great Yoichi Hiruma keep something like this a secret?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In a nearby town…  
"Fuck!" shouted voice, followed by the sound of smashing glass. "You mean to tell me that they actually _won_?"  
"Calm down dear; think of it this way, now that this bowl thing is over, perhaps he'll be more reasonable about coming home."  
"More reasonable? Hah! I won't live to see that day!" the first voice snapped. The second voice spoke again, a little subdued this time.  
"Well, he really doesn't have any more obligations tying him down to Deimon anymore, right?"  
"You know him, that brat will think of some way to worm out of coming home." There was a crunch. "Damn it woman! Clean up this glass!"  
"Yes dear," the second voice replied dutifully, and the conversation was over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day, Sena didn't see much of Hiruma. In fact, he didn't even catch a glimpse of him until he was about to leave school. He heard gunshots coming from the clubhouse and decided to investigate. As he got closer to the source of the gunshots, he heard two voices talking. The door was closed, and the voices were muffled behind it, so Sena pressed his ear to the door.  
"And what are you trying to get at?" Hiruma asked the other person.  
"I know all about it, what's going on between you and Sena. You don't need to bother hiding it."  
Sena could've died right then. What was Sazuna doing?!  
"Really." Hiruma said disbelievingly. "How the fuck would you know something like that?"  
"Oh, I see things and put them together," Sazuna replied smugly. "Besides, I have gay-dar. You can't hide this stuff from me."  
"Gay-dar."  
"It's a fangirl thing. You wouldn't know."  
"Right. So Sena and I are going out, according to what you've pieced together. D'you actually have concrete evidence?"  
"C'mon, did you think I'd come to you, the information expert, without evidence? I," Sazuna announced triumphantly, "have a witness. Who I am not allowed to name."  
"Well that's just too bad for them then, isn't it?" Hiruma growled. "Because I'm about to track them down and-"  
Sena was standing with his ear against the door, confused as to why Hiruma simply stopped talking, when said door open and he fell into Hiruma, who caught him. He looked down at the younger boy. "Eavesdropping isn't like you, damn chibi."  
"Oh, hi Sena!" Sazuna said, waving cheerily to the boy. "I was just telling Hiruma about what I found out about you two."  
"Yes, back to that. Who was that witness again?" Hiruma asked, not letting go of Sena.  
Sazuna grinned, reminding Sena eerily of his boyfriend. "Why, you're holding him right now!"  
'That's it, I'm screwed.' Sena decided. Hiruma nearly dropped him.  
"_Sena_?" he asked incredulously.  
"She tricked me…" Sena mumbled in a weak defense. Hiruma looked from him to Sazuna, then back. Finally, he sighed.  
"Oh well… I guess it's not too bad that just you know." He muttered half to himself. "At least you're not that damn…" he trailed off, glaring at a random spot on the wall.  
"You know you can't keep your relationship a secret forever, Hiruma," Sazuna scolded. "Eventually, you'll have to tell the team."  
Hiruma looked down at Sena with a small scowl. "Just how much did you tell her anyway?" he demanded.  
"Um, just a little about how we got together, and about how you want to keep it a secret," Sena replied. "That's about it." Hiruma scowled.  
"I've told you that you talk too much." He growled, but Sena could tell by his expression that he was going to let it slide.  
"Why are you so worried about letting the team know?" Sazuna asked. Hiruma glared at her.  
"I'm not worried about the team finding out. I'm worried about some other people finding out!"  
"Yeah," Sazuna replied with a sly look. "I bet you're just afraid Mamori will beat you up with her broom for defiling poor little Sena."  
"I am _not_ afraid of that damn manager!" snarled Hiruma. "It's my damn-" he caught himself before he could say any more, then scowled. "It's none of your business anyway," he told Sazuna.  
"Maybe not, but it is Sena's business."  
"…"  
"Hah! You know I've got a point!" Sazuna crowed triumphantly. Hiruma looked at Sena to see what he thought, and was met by a pair of hopeful brown eyes. God, he _hated_ how easily (for him anyway,) he was manipulated by those eyes. He sighed.  
"Fine, it is Sena's business too. But I'm still not telling you!"  
Sazuna smiled. "That's fine. I'll probably find out when you guys tell the team anyway." She walked past them and out the door. "See you lovebirds later!" The door shut behind her.  
They stared at the closed door for a moment, then Hiruma muttered, "She's getting to be too much like me."  
"That's a scary thought," Sena commented.  
"Yeah, actually." They sat there in a kind of awkward silence for a moment, then Hiruma sighed. "I guess I have something to explain."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ah, the second chapter over, after a few days, various drabbles, and editing sessions with my roommate!  
Dear Lord, where did that first conversation with Sazuna come from? o.0  
Now to answer reviews!

San Kyu: Here ya go!

Yakurimoe: I'm afraid I don't like Mamori all that much either. As for the next couple chapters, I'm not sure they'll be just a 'tiny' sequel.

Katome Linguardo: This is my fastest update ever, I think.

Misura: Oh, I'd never kill Hiruma! Well, actually… um, nevermind.  
I like the ear twitching too! It sounds really funny.

Snow887: Thank you, I'm flattered. (I was afraid Hiruma would be too mushy!)

Werefox Alchemist: Top… five…? -Faints- -Comes back- Wow, thank you! Um, no need to physically beg. I don't think my roommate would let me stop writing this. And I know what you mean. I've searched the entire internet for Hirusena fanfics, and most of them are already on fanfiction!  
As for Death, I love stuff like that too. Besides, I'd thought it was funny to have Hiruma meet 'himself'

Fan girl 666: I'm going somewhere with it… I just really don't know where… -Sweatdrop-


	3. Chapter 3

_Worse Things_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sena watched his boyfriend pace back and forth across the floor of the clubhouse, wondering what in God's name could make Hiruma act so strangely. Finally, the older boy sat down on one of the chairs next to the card table. Subconsciously, Sena leaned forward to listen.  
"Alright," Hiruma spoke, "It's like this. You see, my parents are…" he paused to find the right word. "Well, I'll be blunt. One's a dead drunk, the other taught me how to use guns, and both are more psychotic than I am. They both have good political ties and loads of cash. And I've been on bad terms with them for as long as I can remember.  
"They wanted me to follow my father into business, and you know how much I hate paperwork and offices and fuck like that," he scowled, "So I ran away."  
"When was this?" Sena asked. To his surprise, he wasn't startled by what Hiruma was telling him about his parents.  
"Eh, fifth grade I think," Hiruma replied. Sena blinked in surprise.  
"Um, where did you live?"  
"In the basement of this clubhouse." Seeing Sena's stunned look, he added, "No one used it back then except for the football team, which was just Kurita, Musashi and I."  
"Yeah, but still! You lived_ here_?"  
Hiruma shrugged. "It wasn't too big a deal. And I got some money from odds and ends jobs to pay for food, so it's not like I starved." He shook his head. "But that's not the point. The point is, my parents didn't like the fact that I ran away. So they tried to get me to come back."  
"I'm guessing they didn't succeed?"  
Hiruma snorted. "The one good thing about my damn drunk-ass father is that when he's drunk, he can't tell a bad bet from a good one. We made a bet, which I won, and he agreed to let me go for awhile. So later, we made another bet, then another. Finally, we both got pissed off and agreed to make one last bet."  
Sena leaned forward more, caught up in the story. "What on?"  
Hiruma gave a happy grin of remembrance. "The Christmas Bowl. He was positive that the Deimon Devil Bats would loose against Ojo White Knights, and I was sure we'd win. Since I won, technically he can't do anything to me."  
Sena frowned. "Then what's the problem?"  
"My parents can be lying bastards, and most of the time they are," Hiruma growled. "They've probably only just heard about the Christmas Bowl results, and they probably won't take it lying down. They'll probably come up with some loophole to get me to come home."  
"What does this have to do with telling the team?" Sena asked, confused.  
Hiruma looked Sena straight in the eye. "If my parents were to find out about us going out, I'm afraid they might try to do something to you, in order to get to me. My reasoning is that the fewer people that know, the better."  
"So you're worried about me?" Sena asked. "What's the worst that they could do?"  
Hiruma actually looked worried. "Trust me, they could do pretty badly. Don't forget, these are the people who raised _me_, or at least until fifth grade."  
"Ok, so maybe your parents are psychotic and you don't want them to find out about me. But you know you can trust the team," Sena pointed out.  
Hiruma scowled, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I know that we can trust the team, but like I said, my parents are tricky people. They could probably trick someone into saying something…"  
Sena smiled reassuringly. "Oh come on Hiruma. If anyone on the team is told by you to do something, then trust me, they do it. They can keep this a secret. And besides," he added, "I think they have a right to know."  
"…" Hiruma seemed to think it over, then nodded. "That's true. I don't think anyone would dare to not listen to me. Alright," he conceded, looking at Sena, "we'll tell them tomorrow then."  
Sena smiled, got up and hugged the older boy. "I'm glad you told me this." Hiruma returned the hug. When they parted, Sena was struck with a thought. "Hey Hiruma?"  
"Yes?"  
"You don't still live in the clubhouse, do you?"  
"…"  
"You do, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes, but I'm working on getting a small apartment."  
"That can't be good for you."  
"Meh, it's not too bad." He grinned wickedly. "It means that I'm always here before that damn manager. It's hilarious how baffled she gets when I'm always here before her."  
"Well, ok. But if you ever need somewhere to stay, you can always come by my house, you know."  
"That would mean having to meet your parents first," Hiruma pointed out. Sena giggled, and Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"  
"I think you might give my parents a heart attack," Sena chuckled. "After all, they're not used to demons with machine guns stalking around."  
"I suppose not." Hiruma stood up. "Speaking of your parents, it's getting late. We should probably be getting you home."  
Sena looked at his watch. It read 5:37. "You're right." He looked up at Hiruma. "You're walking me home?"  
Hiruma stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Might as well," he said. "I'll get to meet your parents."  
"I thought you didn't want to meet them!"  
"I never said that. I just said that I'd have to meet your parents before I could stay over."  
Sena knew there'd be no convincing Hiruma out of something once he had decided it would be done, so he just grabbed his bag and headed out of the clubhouse, Hiruma following closely behind him.  
The school was almost deserted as they walked out, and the few people needed little prompting to get out of Hiruma's way. One person, however, didn't see just the terror-inducing demon making his way out of school.  
"That bully!" she growled. "What's he doing to Sena this time?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sena had to admit that it was a lot nicer to walk home with Hiruma than alone. The older boy constantly surprised him with his comments; at one point he even noted how nice the sunset looked against the horizon. But all good things must come to an end, and eventually, they reached Sena's house. Sena turned to see what Hiruma was doing, and was slightly unnerved to find his boyfriend cleaning one of his smaller guns.  
"Uh, Hiruma?" The blonde looked up. "Could you not have your guns out until I introduce you to my parents?" Hiruma blinked, glanced at his gun, then stowed it away in one of his many hiding places.  
"Fair enough."  
Sena shook his head a little, but didn't say anything. He opened the door and quietly stepped inside and took his shoes off. Hiruma followed suit.  
"Hey, Mom, Dad? Are you home?" Sena called into his house. His mother's voice floated out of the kitchen.  
"Sena, where have you been? We got worried."  
"Sorry Mom, I was talking with a friend." Sena replied. "And I have someone I want you to meet."  
"Well, bring him or her into the kitchen, and you two can have some of the cookies I just baked."  
Hiruma raised an eyebrow and looked slightly amused, although Sena couldn't tell whether it was concerning the fact that Hiruma would not be one you would offer cookies… or the fact that there were traces of smoke coming out of the kitchen.  
They walked into the kitchen, where Sena's mom was waving smoke out of the kitchen. She turned and smiled, pointing to the table.  
"There are the cookies, help yourself."  
Sena was sure that his boyfriend was inwardly laughing at his mother by the half-smirk on his face, and was extremely grateful when he didn't say anything. Sena sat down at the table and took a cookie, while Hiruma just stood next to the table.  
It was only after Sena's mom got all the smoke out of the kitchen that she noticed Hiruma standing there.  
"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were standing there! Sit down, young man, and have a cookie." She grabbed Hiruma's arm and half pushed him into a chair, placing the platter of cookies in front of him. Hiruma raised an eyebrow, then shook his head slightly.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Sena was surprised by how polite Hiruma sounded. He was really making an effort to make a good impression.  
"Hey mom, where's dad?" Sena asked. "I'd like to introduce my friend to both of you."  
"Oh he's upstairs. One second, I'll go get him." She got up and walked out of the room, shouting, "Honey! Sena has someone for you to meet!"  
Hiruma glanced over at Sena. "This is going a lot better than I thought," he commented, stretching his legs. Sena was about to reply, but his parents walked in before he could.  
"Alright, Sena, we're here," Sena's mom said, sitting down, "Now introduce us to your friend."  
"Ok. Mom, Dad, this is Hiruma. He's the Deimon Devil Bat's team captain."  
"Former team captain," Hiruma reminded him.  
"Oh, we've heard about you from Sena!" exclaimed Sena's mom. "Sena says you do a great job of holding the team together."  
"And I'm sure Sena's doing a great job as team manager," added Sena's dad. Hiruma gave Sena a look that said, 'you haven't told them?'  
"Well actually dad," Sena started, "I'm not really team manager. I've been playing on the field as Eyeshield 21."  
Hiruma winced mentally, waiting for the explosion, but it never came. Sena's mom smiled. "That's great honey! It's good to see you're finally getting into a sport." She turned to Hiruma. "Thank you so much for encouraging him. Sometimes he has a problem starting things for himself."  
"Uh, yeah. No problem." Hiruma replied, a little surprised by how nice Sena's parents were.  
And now for the difficult part. "There's one more thing…" Sena said.  
"What is it son?" Sena's dad asked.  
"Well you see we're… we…" Sena looked to Hiruma for help.  
"We're going out." Blunt and straight to the point, as always with Hiruma. Sena's parents stared at the two of them. Sena's mom spoke first.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Hiruma and I are going out." Sena said. "We have been for about a month." He waited with baited breath for his parents reactions. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiruma tense up a little.  
"Really?" Sena's mom asked, her face unreadable. Sena's dad had not moved an inch. "And how did this start?"  
"Your son saved my life after an accident with thin ice." Hiruma said bluntly. "And I realized that life is short and asked your son out."  
"I see… I guess." She turned to Sena. "And you like… Hiruma, was it?"  
"Yes, I like him very much.  
"Well then," Sena's mother decided, "that's that. If you're happy, I'm sure we have no problem. Right honey?" she asked, waking Sena's dad from his stunned stupor.  
"Wha-? Ah, um yes. That's right. As long as you're happy Sena." He turned to Hiruma. "So, you're the American football team's captain?"  
"Was," corrected Hiruma. "Sena's the captain now."  
"Oh, well that's great!" Sena's mom replied enthusiastically. "Sena, I'm so glad you're getting out and about in your life."  
"Yeah, me too," Sena replied.  
They all chatted for a little while, but then Hiruma said he needed to go home. As they were bidding each other good night, Sena's mom asked, "Hiruma, will we ever get a chance to meet your parents?"  
Sena froze, then slowly looked at Hiruma, who had stiffened a bit. But then he relaxed. "I don't think so. My parents don't get out much."  
Sena's mom nodded understandingly. "Oh well. That's alright." She waved. "Well, get home safely then!" She stepped inside. "I'll let you two have a moment of alone time," she added with a smile, shutting the door with Hiruma and Sena outside.  
"Wow." Hiruma spoke first. "Your damn parents are really nice."  
"If not a little awkward," admitted Sena with a small smile. "I'm glad you met them." 'And I'm really glad nothing went wrong,' he added in his head.  
Hiruma smirked. "I'm glad nothing went wrong, too," he snickered, putting an arm around Sena's shoulder. Sena eeped at the sudden 'mind reading', but it quickly turned into a sigh as Hiruma gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "G'night, damn chibi," he murmured into Sena's ear, before letting go of his boyfriend and walking away down the street.  
"Goodnight Hiruma."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(A/N: Uh, ok. That's part of the plot, I swear!)

Sena woke up the next morning and got ready for school. While he got dressed and got his bag together, he kept thinking that there was something special going on today, but he couldn't remember just what it was…  
Until he was standing in the clubhouse, where Hiruma had assembled most of the team. Mamori was the only one missing. _That's_ when he remembered that today was the day they were going to tell the team.  
"Hey Hiruma, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Hiruma looked up from where he was polishing his AK-47.  
"Actually, we have something to say-" Sena started, but was cut off as the door slammed open and Mamori stormed in.  
"Hiruma!" she shouted, storming over to the former team captain. "What were you bullying Sena into yesterday? I know you were up to something!"  
Hiruma sneered. "What are you talking about, damn manager? I haven't done anything."  
"Then why were you walking home with Sena yesterday? You must have been doing something!"  
"We were just about to explain that Mamori," Sena spoke up. "He really wasn't bullying me. We're going out."  
No one moved for at least a minute. Finally, Monta whispered, "MAXI shock!" which set everyone else off.  
"You can't be serious!"  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"Oh, that's so… uh, great!"  
Sazuna grinned. "Glad you finally told them!" she told Sena.  
"Wait, you knew?"  
"How'd you find out?"  
Mamori, in all the commotion, still had not flinched. Hiruma glanced at her. "What's wrong, damn manager? Cat got your tongue?"  
And Mamori fainted.  
"Hm. She took that well." He glanced back to where the rest of the team was clamoring with questions and frowned. Aiming his gun in the air, he fired a couple rounds into the air, which made everyone shut up fast. Getting up to stand next to Sena, he glared at the team. "Now that you know, you can't tell anyone else."  
"Why not?" Monta wanted to know.  
"There are some people whom we don't want them to know about this," explained Sena. "We're a little worried about their reaction."  
"Speaking of reactions, Mamori's fainted," Musashi commented. Hiruma grinned.  
"It's better than her exploding," he chuckled wickedly.  
"Hey, who is it that you don't want to find out?" asked Yukimitsu. Hiruma just happened to accidentally fire his gun into the air at that moment, and Yukimitsu decided to withdraw his question.  
"Now that that's over, there are some other changes being made in the American Football club." Hiruma said, taking charge over the chaotic meeting. "First off," he started, pointing to Sena with his gun, "he's the new team captain."  
"Why?" someone asked. Hiruma frowned for a second, then grinned psychotically and reloaded his gun.  
"Because he's one of the team heroes, he's been on this team the longest aside from Kurita, Musashi and I, and because I know he can't lie to me worth squat. He also knows where I live, and therefore can come get me if anything goes wrong during his first year as team captain. And if anyone decides challenge my decision to make him team captain," and as he said this, his eyes and gun glinted dangerously, "he or she can speak now."  
There was dead silence. Hiruma nodded. "That's what I thought." He sat back down. "We'll need a team recruitment soon. We'll need to look for extra players, specifically ones to replace leaving players."  
"Why do you keep saying 'we'?" asked Jumongii. "You won't be on the team next year."  
"I might not be on the team, but I'll be around to assist," Hiruma explained, "And so will the damn fatty and the damn old man, assuming they don't have problems with their classes.  
"Tomorrow, we're having a regular morning and afternoon practice. Got it?" When everyone nodded and agreed, he grinned. "Good. Now, someone get the damn manager off the floor, and the rest of you get the hell home and get some sleep! YA-HA!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We have to find some way of making him come home!" shouted a voice angrily. Another voice, just as furious, replied.  
"I've told you, we should try to send someone to convince him! And even if he's not convinced, they can still gather information on him for us to use against him!"  
"Yeah, that'll work… Just as soon as fire rains down on his sorry ass!"  
"It doesn't matter what you think! I've already sent one of my assistants down to Deimon High to talk to him! She'll figure out how to fix him for good."  
"You did this without my permission! How dare you, you bitch?!"  
"Yeah? Say that to my face when it works!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"RUN YOU DAMN LOSERS!" Hiruma shouted, running after the team and wildly firing his AK-47. "KEEP RUNNING OR I'LL GET OUT THE GERNADE LAUNCHER!"  
This made the whole team double their speed as they fled from the crazy blonde, running circles around the field. Unnoticed, a woman dressed in a business suit walked towards the field, a clipboard in hand and a pair of glasses perched on her nose that she peered over to watch the football team. She sweatdropped as she watched the blonde demon chase wildly after the fleeing football players, laughing maniacally the whole time. This might be a little harder than she had been told.  
She personally had never met her boss's son, but surely, he couldn't be any worse than his mother… right?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And on that torturing note, I'll bid you good day.  
Oh, but I have to answer reviews…  
YAY! Reviews make me happy!

Werefox Alchemist: Second favorite?! YIPPIE!!  
Watching SNL sugar high? Dear Lord, that's a feat to beat! Thank you!

Fan girl 666: It took me a week because I didn't have a computer, but here it is! Thanks for reviewing!

Dragon up a tree: Oh yes, Hiruma's parents are "delightful". Where do you think he got it from? Grins  
Glad to see I've kept them in character!

Yakurimoe: Wow, somebody really enjoys this.  
Please don't kill me, (Or slaughter any more people around you!)  
I hate 21874223 chapter long stories too. They get dullish… Hiruma might die again… But he'll come back if he does, I promise! And if I fall back into my usual angsty genre, I'm relying on you guys to kick me in the ass and put me back on track!  
Not quite what Hiruma's parents are like… but you'll see that soon enough!  
Sazuna? She might play a small part, (basically just embarrassing Sena and teasing Hiruma,) or she might be non-existent. I really don't know.  
My roommate hasn't seen this, but I told her about it, and I assure you, she wants me to finish as much as you do. (Cowers before roommate)  
Fire inspiration, eh? Mmmm, fire…  
Let's! Thanks for your great review!  
PS. I wanna learn the freaky yaoi dance!

Snow887: Gets glomped Yay I'm loved! Did you like the explanation? Thanks for your review!

p-sama7: Where is his dad mentioned in the manga? (Searches the one book that I own) Aww, it's not in here… TT  
Yes, they will have sex eventually… and it will be only the second one I've ever written! (Holy crap.)

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Until then…

YA-HA!


	4. Chapter 4

_Worse Things_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"ALRIGHT, DAMN LUNKS, TAKE A BREAK!" Hiruma hollered, finally putting down his guns. The whole team heaved a sigh of relief as they went over to the benches to grab some water. Hiruma happened to glance over at the sidelines and noticed a woman dressed in business clothes scribbling something onto a clipboard. He looked over to check that the team was all getting water, then ran over to where the lady was.  
"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as soon as he was within earshot. The lady looked up, peering at him over her glasses, and gave him a smile.  
"Why, if it isn't Hiruma Yoichi!" she exclaimed. "I was just watching you practice."  
"I noticed," Hiruma replied bluntly. "That really doesn't give me enough information. You scouting from another team?"  
The lady lowered her clipboard. "No, actually. Your mother sent me. She hasn't seen you in so long, and wants to know what you're up to."  
She sweatdropped as Hiruma called his mother some nasty-sounding things under his breath. "Well, tell her to fuck off."  
"I'm afraid it won't be that easy," she told him. "You see, both she and your father want you to-"  
"I don't fucking care. Those assholes can go to hell."  
The lady decided to change tactics. "I heard your team won the Christmas Bowl."  
Hiruma sneered. "So you heard that, but not that my old man lost a bet on it and has to fuck off for good? I think you're getting bad information."  
"No, I heard about that. But really, Hiruma, if your team has already won, why do you need to stay here? Aren't you finished and ready to go home?"  
"What the fuck would give you that idea?" Hiruma laughed. "I've still got my obligations here. Now, why don't you go back to my parents and tell those pieces of shit that they can fuck off?" He turned and began to walk back onto the field.  
"This isn't over yet, Hiruma Yoichi!" the lady shouted at his back. Hiruma flicked her off and ignored her shouted protests. He pulled out a missile launcher.  
"ALRIGHT! BACK TO PRACTICE!"  
The lady scowled angrily as she watched the blonde demon run his team through various exercises. "This isn't finished. I'll get you yet," she snarled to herself, turning and walking away.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Practice continued smoothly after that, (Well, as smoothly as you can get with a blonde demon wielding rocket launchers running rampant,) and soon enough the practice ended. As everyone packed up to go home, Sena noticed that his boyfriend was acting more irritated than usual, and while some people might brush this off as being Hiruma's nature to begin with, Sena knew the older boy well enough to know that something was really bugging him. After most of the team had left, and the rest were hanging around outside, he walked over to where Hiruma was sitting and typing on his computer.  
"Hiruma?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
Hiruma turned his head to look at Sena. "What're you talking about? Nothing's wrong."  
"Hiruma…" sighed Sena. His boyfriend could be so stubborn on occasion, especially when something was wrong. "You know I can tell when something's on your mind."  
Hiruma closed the laptop and placed it on the table. "I said it's fine."  
Well, if Hiruma could be stubborn, then so could Sena. "And I said that there's something on your mind," he said firmly, then added more gently, "You know you can tell me anything."  
Hiruma abruptly stood up and swept Sena into a deep kiss. When their lips parted, Hiruma muttered, "I'm declaring this an official random make-out session," before pushing his lips back up against Sena's.  
"You're only saying that to avoid the subject!" squeaked Sena into Hiruma's lips.  
"N-nh." Hiruma replied denyingly, parting Sena's lips with his tongue and entwining it with the younger boy's. Sena gave a little contented sigh, then remembered that it was a distraction.  
"Mmmph-mmmm!" he said, trying to talk with Hiruma kissing him furiously. Then, just as suddenly as Hiruma had started kissing him, he stopped. He kept his face inches away from Sena's, but kept his eyes averted.  
"My parents sent someone today." He told Sena bluntly. Sena blinked.  
"What did the person want?" he asked, trying to pry more information from his boyfriend. Hiruma chuckled.  
"I guess they still think I can be convinced to come home. The lady they sent tried to tell me that I don't have anymore obligations here." He smirked. "What they don't know is that I still have a job to do here, and I don't plan to leave anytime soon."  
"They can't take you away from here against your will, can they?" Sena questioned, glad that Hiruma was showing a little bit more of his confident spark.  
Hiruma sighed. "I really don't know." He looked so disconsolate as he said this that Sena couldn't help but give him a sweet little kiss on the cheek.  
"Don't worry Hiruma; I know you'll find a way."  
Hiruma looked him in the eye for a moment, expression unreadable, then suddenly tackled him to the floor, kissing him. When he stood up, leaving a flustered blushing Sena on the ground, the younger boy stammered, "W-wh-what was _that_ for?!"  
Hiruma grinned and gave him a hand in getting up. "You need to stop being so cute, damn chibi," he told Sena, "or I might not be able to control myself."  
THUMP!  
Both boys turned their attention to the doorway, where Mamori, (Having witnessed the last minute,) had passed out.  
"Damn manager needs to stop doing that."

(A/N: Mamori now exists just to pass out at random moments! XD)  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The lady who had been watching the practice timidly knocked on the door of her boss's office. From within, a voice called, "Come in!" She opened the door and walked inside, holding a large manila folder. Her boss sat at the large wooden desk at one end of the office, which was covered in various, important looking papers. If she knew her boss, however, they were probably all for show.  
"Oh, you're back," her boss commented. "Did you talk to him?"  
The lady shuffled through the folder and produced a packet of pictures, then placed them on her boss's desk. "I did get to talk to him. He's quite a…" she trailed off, trying to find a word, then supplied, "fiery young man."  
"He was an asshole to you, wasn't he?" her boss remarked bluntly, picking up the pictures which were of Hiruma. "How'd you get your hands on these?"  
The lady shrugged. "I set up some cameras around the area. It wasn't too hard."  
Her boss stared at her over a pair of deep blue rimmed glasses, making the young woman fidget uncomfortably. "And what did he say?"  
"Well, he… said some things I'd rather not repeat, then-"  
She was cut off by a series of gunshots, punching her outline on the closed door behind her. "He said he wasn't coming back, didn't he?"  
"Y-y-yes, that's right. He said he still had obligations at Deimon."  
There was a click, and the lady's boss reloaded the gun. "I see." Her boss stood, turned towards the lady and smiled. "Well then, you'll just have to find out what those obligations are, so that we can dispose of them and get my son back here. Isn't that right?" By the tone, it was obvious that there was only one answer. The lady gulped.  
"Yes ma'am."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hiruma yawned as the teacher droned on and on excessively about anything he could get away with being a math teacher. This class could be cruel and unusual punishment some days, and today was one of them. Hiruma checked the clock again. 2:48. He could have sworn that the clock was broken. He had planned to take Sena out today after school, and now even time was trying to postpone his date. He checked the clock again. Still 2:48. Argh, the second hand was moving, so why wasn't anything else?  
"Hiruma, what is the answer to number 16?" the teacher asked, probably noting that he wasn't paying attention. Hiruma stood.  
"The answer to number 16 is that if A B/C (D), you can plug in B/C (D) for A in the equation and get 48." He sat down again, smirking inwardly as his teacher (who hadn't known the answer to the problem,) tried to make himself sound smart by plugging everything Hiruma just said in and solving it on the board, explaining it poorly as he did. He glanced back at the clock. Damnit, it still said 2:48!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sena heaved an inward sigh of relief as the final bell rang at last. He packed up his books and ran to his locker to dump them there, then headed to the American football clubhouse. Even though they didn't have practice today, Hiruma had asked Sena to meet him there for some sort of surprise. Sena smiled. Hiruma could be so sweet sometimes, even though he'd never admit it. If there was one thing Hiruma did not like being called, it was sweet.  
He opened the door to the clubhouse and was surprised that Hiruma wasn't there yet. He looked around, but the area around the clubhouse was nearly deserted. Of course no one would want to stay after school on the day before a long weekend.  
He was about to walk into the clubhouse when a voice stopped him. "Excuse me, young man!" He turned to see a woman with long brown hair wearing a business suit walking towards him. "Yes, you." The woman stood in front of him. "Are you on the Deimon Devil Bats?"  
Sena had a strange feeling about this woman; kind of a nervous, uneasy feeling. He decided to play it safe and answer the bare minimum. "Yes. Why, do you need something?"  
The woman smiled almost convincingly, but it didn't quite seem to fit her face. "Actually, I wanted to ask some questions about your team captain, Hiruma. Quite the character, isn't he?"  
"Yes, I guess you could say that," Sena replied. "A character with a lot of guns."  
The woman chuckled a little nervously. "Yes, I saw that yesterday during practice." Little red flags went off in Sena's head. This must be the woman Hiruma was talking about! "So young man, what does Hiruma do for the team?"  
Sena gave the woman a polite but frosty smile. "I'm afraid Hiruma doesn't like it when the team members give out information without it being checked by him first. He's very picky about information."  
The lady's face twisted into an ugly frown, and she grabbed Sena by his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall. "Look here, you miserable brat!" she snarled. "I don't care if Hiruma doesn't want anyone to have the information, I will get it from you! And if you don't talk willingly, I'll _make_ you talk!"  
There was a click, and Hiruma's low, deadly voice came from behind the woman. "Are you threatening _my_ linebacker?"  
The woman dropped Sena onto the dirt and turned, and Sena peered around her. Hiruma was standing there, one large, dangerous-looking gun in hand, loaded and ready. His eyes were narrowed angrily at the woman, his lips pulled back a little in a contemptuous look, which bared his sharp fang-like teeth menacingly. He looked terrifying, and even the business woman seemed to cower a little under his stare before composing herself.  
"Actually," she sneered, not sounding completely confident, "I was just leaving."  
"Good." Hiruma snapped, pointing his gun to the school's front gates. "Then get out of here."  
The woman gave him a hateful look, then shot a quick glare at Sena before striding towards the gates, head held high. Hiruma watched for a moment to make sure she was really leaving, then turned his attention back to Sena, who was sitting against the wall of the clubhouse, watching the woman walk away. He knelt down next to the younger boy, a worried look in his eye. "Sena, are you alright?"  
Sena looked at Hiruma. "Y-yeah," he replied, a little shakily. "I'm just glad you came when you did."  
Hiruma nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get here on time." Suddenly, he hugged Sena tightly. "I'm glad you're ok, damn chibi."  
Sena blushed and squirmed a bit. "Hiruma, I'm fine! And besides, if we hug out here in the open, someone's gonna notice!"  
Hiruma released him and helped him to his feet. "You're right." He grinned. "So, ready to see what I've got planned?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh my God," gasped Sena.  
"Nice, isn't it?" Hiruma smirked, one arm thrown around Sena's shoulder. They stood atop a hill overlooking the city. It was now beginning to get dark and the lights from apartments, cars, and streetlights lit up the city into one big beautiful mass of glowing color. The faded sounds of blaring horns and people shouting could be heard, mixing into a soft faint melody. Hiruma left Sena standing there, and went to a large, dilapidated-looking shack behind them.  
Sena finally turned away from the bewitching sight of the town to find Hiruma pulling out a large basket from the shack. "Hiruma, what's that?" Hiruma looked up at him and grinned.  
"Dinner." The older boy pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the ground, then began to take various food items out of the basket. Sena walked over and sat down on the edge of the blanket. He blinked in surprise.  
"Hiruma, are those creampuffs?"  
"Yup. The rest is made by yours truly," Hiruma told Sena proudly. Sena picked up a sushi roll and ate it. His eyes widened in delight.  
"This is really good!"  
Hiruma grinned. "Would I let it be anything else?" he asked.  
They ate their dinner, laughing, chatting, and (on Hiruma's end,) lightly teasing. When they had finished, they packed the remains back in the picnic basket. They lay out on the picnic blanket together, snuggling close to each other for warmth and looking up at the stars. Sena cuddled up closer to Hiruma, who had one arm wrapped around the younger boy.  
"Hiruma?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Aishiteru."  
Hiruma thought for a moment. Just a few weeks ago, he never would have heard that being said to him, but now, it was a welcome gesture. He smiled and nuzzled Sena's neck.  
"Aishiteru, Sena."  
Sena looked at him and shyly kissed him, a small blush making its way over his cheeks as he lightly pushed their lips together. Hiruma relished in the soft, chaste kiss for a moment before pushing further. Opening his mouth slightly, he flicked his tongue over the younger boy's lips, which parted wantonly in response. He dove his tongue into Sena's mouth, and whereupon encountering Sena's tongue, entwined with it. He pulled the younger boy closer to him, and Sena wrapped his arms around the older boy's torso. Finally, Hiruma pulled his lips from Sena's and began to make his way down to kiss his neck. Sena turned his head to give him better access, then yelped in surprise at a sudden sharp nip from Hiruma, who quickly soothed the pain by licking and sucking the bite gently. Sena moaned softly at the treatment his neck was receiving, and Hiruma chuckled inwardly. There was still more to come.  
He began to unbutton Sena's shirt, moving his mouth lower and lower on the younger boy's neck as he did so. Finally, he had removed the layers of cloth that covered Sena's chest. Sena shivered a little at the sudden chill, but then forgot about the cold as Hiruma's administrations moved down over his chest. He moaned again as Hiruma's hot breath hit his flesh while the blonde softly brushed his lips over the skin. He shifted a little and placed his mouth over one rosy nipple, molding it into hardness with his tongue. His eyes lit up with pleasure at the sounds that fell from Sena's lips, and he moved his mouth onto the other nipple to give it the same treatment. When both of them were rock hard, he moved even lower down the younger boy's torso. He felt the muscles of Sena's stomach twitch and spasm in response to his feather-like touches, and smiled. He lapped the skin near Sena's bellybutton and listened to the moans get louder. He dipped his tongue into his bellybutton, and the moans increased ten-fold. Hiruma began to fumble with the zipper to Sena's pants while persisting with his treatment, but a voice stopped him.  
"H-hiruma?" Hiruma looked into Sena's face. His brown eyes were clouded over in pleasure, but there was definitely a little uncertainty and fear in his voice. Hiruma frowned. He couldn't have that.  
He moved back up so they were head to head and pulled Sena close to him. "Shhh, I won't go any further if you don't want me to," he cooed comfortingly to Sena. Sena took shelter in the older boy's chest, and Hiruma stroked his hair softly. They lay silently like that, each in their own thoughts.  
'Hiruma's so nice and kind to me,' thought Sena. 'I really do love him.'  
Hiruma, on the other hand…  
'Damn, I'm gonna need a cold shower tonight!'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Here's a good chunk of smut for you all!  
Everyone say thanks to my roommate. I would have stopped at "Ready to see what I've got planned?" but then my roommate read it and glared at me, saying in a very foreboding voice, "IT STOPS THERE," then demanded that I continue. Really, a case of self-preservation is what made me continue so that this chapter included the date.  
Three cheers for my roommate and for smut!

Review time!

Puretsubasa: Ah, unique is good! And as for Hiruma's parents… I really don't know!  
Hmmm… almost killing Sena might not be a bad idea. Thanks!

Snow887: Naw, Hiruma's parents are pretty bad. They raised Hiruma, after all. XD

Dragon Up A Tree: No, Mamori is back, (unfortunately,) but she won't do much, from what I can tell.  
I accept all glomps! They make me very happy!

Werefox Alchemist: Great! I love hearing that I'm keeping them in character!  
(Reads rest of spectaculary glowing review) Ah, I've died and gone to heaven! 0: )  
You have no idea how happy I get with each letter of your review!  
Ack, more SNL? Heh, that must have been fun…

Thank you all for your reviews! They make me soo happy, my head may explode.

R&R! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

_Worse Things_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hiruma blinked his eyes open to see the starry sky. He yawned, his chest swelling with a huge breath, then looked down as something moved on his chest. Sena had his head rested there, and had nuzzled the older boy in his sleep in response to Hiruma's yawn.  
'Oh yeah, we fell asleep,' Hiruma thought to himself as he stretched his arms, trying not to disturb his boyfriend. He checked his watch. 10:56. 'Damn, it's late." He picked Sena up and stood. 'I should probably get him home before his parents freak.'  
"Mmmnnh," Sena moaned tiredly before opening his eyes. He squinted drowsily at the older boy. "Hiruma?"  
"You're awake." Hiruma gently put Sena down on his feet and helped support the half-asleep boy. "We fell asleep. It's pretty late, so we'd better get you home."  
"Mm-hmm…" Sena mumbled. He and Hiruma began their walk back into town.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sena kissed his boyfriend goodnight as the older boy dropped him off at home, then quietly opened the door and snuck into his house. His parents would probably be asleep at this time, and it would be best not to wake them.  
Speaking of parents…  
Sena was a little worried about what he had seen today. If Hiruma's parents had more people like that lady at their disposal, next time he might not just get a little shaken up. Worse, other people on the team could be in trouble too. And it would be terrible if they managed to find some way to threaten Hiruma into coming home.  
As he lay in bed, he began to really understand why Hiruma had wanted to keep their relationship a secret. His parents, from what he had heard and witnessed, seemed to be the kind of people who would do anything to get what they wanted… much like Hiruma himself, but in a weirder, darker way. Hiruma really didn't want anything to happen to him, even if it meant hiding what was between them from everyone else. Now that Sena looked at it from this point of view, he almost felt a little bad about convincing him to tell the rest of the team.  
But really, it _was_ for the best. Now they wouldn't have to hide from the team at least, and they could trust all of the Devil Bats. And if everyone did there best, no one else would find out.  
Right?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hiruma walked into the clubhouse, flicking on the lights. He yawned again. What a tiring night. He still couldn't believe that they had just fallen asleep like that. If someone had seen them… He shuddered. That was too unbearable to contemplate.  
He began to walk back to his "room"; one of the storage rooms that he had partially remodeled; when he stopped and frowned, turning to look at the table. On it were stacks of cards that the team used to memorize their plays… but he could have sworn that they had been positioned differently… He walked over to the table and studied the cards. Yes, that's right. The sweep had been over there, and the blitz had been pushed to the side…  
His head snapped up and he looked suspiciously around the room. Someone had been here.  
He did a quick check of everything to see if the intruder had stolen anything. If they had, he would hunt them down and make them pay… not that he thought anyone was crazy enough to try and steal from him.  
He finished his search. The only thing missing was a packet of photos of the team; the analytical ones that he used to plan strategies, and wrote notes on the back. He scratched his head, frowning. Why would someone want those?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I found something," said the woman as she entered her boss' office. "As it turns out, Hiruma does seem to have some things keeping him at Deimon. Fortunately, I went through some of his stuff and found something I think you'll like."  
"This had better be good," the lady's boss snapped, stepping towards her to take the bundle she held. She was tall, with long brown hair that reached down to her waist. Her slightly pointed ears supported her glasses, which were perched on her long, sharp nose. She had two icy blue eyes that pierced through the woman in front of her as she took the bundle. Opening it, she found a pack of photos. As she flipped through them using her long, filed-to-point nails, she grinned. "Good job, Mrs. Gloria! These will be a big help!" She looked back to Mrs. Gloria with a frightening smile. "I will tell you if I need any further. You are dismissed."  
Mrs. Gloria fidgeted for a moment. "But ma'am, you promised me a rai-"  
The boss took a step towards her, her blue eyes becoming colder. "What did I do?" she asked, her voice deadly and forbidding. Mrs. Gloria took the hint.  
"Uh, nothing, ma'am!" she replied, slipping out the door. "Good evening, ma'am!"  
The woman smiled evilly. "See?" she told the man behind her. "I can get him to come home all by myself!"  
The man scoffed. "Yeah right. Maybe you have leverage, but I'll bet you can't get him home with just that."  
The woman scowled. "Just you wait," she hissed. "I'll get him home soon!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ah, I love long weekends!" Sena yawned as he rolled over in bed. "It means I don't have to get up yet… I can just lie in bed all day if I wanted…" Unfortunately, at that moment, Sena's phone rang. Groaning, he reached out to his bedside table and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Sena Kobayakawa speaking."  
"Oh, hello Sena- it is alright if I call you Sena, right?" asked a polite, friendly female voice. "I've heard that you're the manager of the Deimon Devil Bat's American Football team. Is that correct?"  
"Um…" Sena didn't recognize the speaker. "It is. Who is this?"  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," exclaimed the lady, "I just got a little carried away. I am a representative of Mt. Fuji children homes, and I wanted to speak with you. I was hoping that your team might be interested in visiting the Mt. Fuji children homes to inspire the children and teach them American Football. It seems that it's become quite popular among the children, and we were so hoping that your team would come. The Devil Bats are one of the favorites, you know."  
"That's great," Sena said, surprised. "So, when would you want us to visit?"  
The woman sounded uncertain when she replied, "I don't quite know yet. I was wondering if you could come to a meeting today, so you can meet the people in charge of scheduling here. Would you mind coming?"  
Sena thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind, but it might be best if you call Hiruma Yoichi too; he tends to like knowing the plans for the team."  
There was a pause from the other end of the line, then, "We've tried to get in touch with your team captain, Hiruma, but I'm afraid we haven't had much luck. If you wouldn't mind calling him for us, we'd be very grateful."  
"Alright. When's this meeting, then?"  
"In about two hours. What do you say I meet you outside the Son-Son convenience store? The meeting's not too far from there."  
"Uh, alright." Sena was about to hang up when he remembered something. "Oh wait! I didn't get your name!"  
The lady laughed. "It's Sally-Anne." There was a click, and the conversation was over. Sena hung up the phone.  
"Huh, that was odd," Sena thought to himself, pulling himself out of bed and getting dressed. He grabbed his cell phone on the way out of his room and dialed for Hiruma. "I wonder what Hiruma will think…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There was a click as the lady shut her cell phone. The man standing next to her scoffed. "Sally-Anne?"  
"It was the least threatening name I could think of!" the woman snapped back. "Besides, I got the ace player to come, didn't I?" She chuckled maliciously. "And with him here, Hiruma will have to come and strike a bargain!"  
The man scowled. "Fine, you got him to come. But I-"  
"Sat there on your drunk ass the whole time!" snapped the woman. "I did all of the work!"  
"Yeah right! You just got your employees to do the dirty work!"  
"Hmph!" The woman turned to leave. "I'll deal with you when I get back with that damn pipsqueak!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mt. Fuji Children's home?" Hiruma asked unbelievingly. "Never heard of them."  
"Well, they said they want us to come visit the kids-"  
"You mean baby-sit," Hiruma growled. "Not happening. Besides," he added, checking the search on his computer, according to my information, this place doesn't even exist!"  
"That's weird…"  
Hiruma got up and pulled his jacket on. "Where are you now? I'd like to meet these guys too." He pulled out one of his more dangerous machine guns and stowed it away on his person.  
"I'm outside of Son-Son Convenience store, where she asked me to meet her."  
"She?"  
"Sally-Anne, the person representing the children's home."  
"Hn, sounds fishy," said Hiruma as he walked out of the clubhouse. "Be alert."  
"I will be, Hiruma, don't worr-" Sena's last sentence got cut off. Hiruma blinked.  
"Sena? You still there?"  
"Hiruma! They're- and… bzt par- elp!" There were a few more buzzes, and then Sena's end of the line went dead. Hiruma stared at his phone.  
"Oh _shit_!" he yelled, and began to run.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's beginning to get interesting again! This will all lead up to the meeting…  
But I can't say too much.  
I know it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but please bear with me; I finished this at 3:00 in the morning.

Now, to answer reviews!

Werefox Alchemist: My roomate liked that line too; she giggled when she read it.  
"thoughtful, well-authored fluff"? Neat!  
-Shoots plot bunny- They scare me... o.o

Dragon up a Tree: lol!  
Hmm, never thought about Ceberus siccing her... Good idea! -Grins evily-  
The mix-up with positions was my fault; I tend to write some of this stuff really, really late (if my dorm parents don't catch me!)  
Hooray for glomps! -Smiles broadly- I feel loved! -Spine cracks- 0.0!

Stab-Lived: Thanks for your review. I've read to volume 11, but I've watched up to the outcome of the Amino game on youtube.  
Mamori was inside when he fell through the ice, and she was worried about him when she found out he had been dunked in the lake.  
I could never write a story without a smidgen of the supernatural; I'm glad you liked that smidgen!  
Thanks for the analysis.

PureTsubasa: Yes... they are crazy... Just wait 'til you meet them!

X-Ruby-X: She's not really evil... just Hiruma's parents.

Bob Lemon: "And remember kids! The word of the day is, 'Mansex!" -quote from my friend Laura.  
Aaugh! The puppy-dog eyes! Can- not- resist!


End file.
